Terraria The Highway to Hell
by GravityFlux
Summary: Another Terraria Diary thing.. But this one will be different! Horror! Fear the Corruption! Rated T for Teen. May Be Things Not Actually Existing In Terraria in Future Entries. P.S I HATE THE GUIDE!
1. Day 1

Terraria: A Diary

The Highway to Hell

Day 1

Today, I woke up in this weird place. All I have was this blank notebook, a wooden pick, copper axe and my name. I have no idea how I got these but it can't be good. There was a dude with light brown hair just walking around and when I go talk to him… guess what? He knew my name! I talked to him for a while and I got a pretty good idea how nuts he is!

Zombies? Demon eyes? I found out I was wrong about him later but I'm getting ahead. I cut down some trees and started building a house. By the time I was done it was evening. I try to praise my work but the dude just walked in and started acting like it was his house. He must be a homeless man…. From New York. I find out the guys name was Duke.

Usually, you would think that would be the name of some tough guy but nope! He was cowardly as heck. He keeps warning me of zombies while I diss him, but soon I hear banging. My first reaction to assume that it's a housewarming party but when I opened the door, I get smacked in the face by a zombie! As I fall down he comes in and Duke starts banging his head on the wall. Terrified, I grab my axe and attack him. One shot and he died. I rush out and I see a couple more and some … eyes floating around. I close the door I made and see that there was some copper coins on the ground. I'll talk to Duke tomorrow and find out about that.

But as I write on the table, I feel the need to sleep. The cold hard wooden ground for me!


	2. Day 2

Day 2: No Torches, No Life Service

I woke up with Duke tripping over me. Feels like the guys blind, you know. Today I decided that I would put my pick to good use. I start digging a hole outside when Duke tells me that I could save myself the trouble and just find a cave. Heeding his advice, I went in search of one. I found a couple of these things that Duke told me about. Slimes, a rather apt name. Using my axe, I dispatch them with a bit of a problem.

Speaking of that, I should make a weapon with the stuff I found. OK, moving on. I found this large-as-heck cave. It was quite dark but I went down anyway.

Turns out, going into dark, scary caves with screams coming out without torches is bad. I immediately get ambushed by a large yellow slime which was different from the two I'd seen above. They were blue and green (Blue eggs, green eggs and yellow ham, heh heh). Screaming like a girl, I start swinging both my pick and my axe frantically and kill it but getting hurt really badly. Tired, I fall down and the most improbable thing happens. All the money I had collected (which, by the way, could be used to buy stuff from a certain merchant) and the slime fell down. The slime falls on the sticks and voila! It's on fire! I created fire out of thin air! How totally realistic!

I grab everything and once again begin my descent, but this time, I have torches! I find a ton of copper and some iron but I run when I see some large slimes in the darkness.

Reaching home, make a chest and drop everything in it. Talking with Duke, I find out about a lot of things. Falling stars, the Eye Of Cthulhu(who I shall ignore in every way), health bringing mushrooms, mana and … The Old Man. Apparently, he is guarding something called the Dungeon. But for now, I shall forge an anvil and a sword.


	3. Day 3

Day 3 Phantastic!

Waking up was not good. Just leave it at that. Grabbing my gear, I set out once again in search of a cave. But, instead I find a desert! I mean, the grass just literally stops there and sand begins! Wherever I am, it's definitely not Kansas. Onwards I went but I once again get attacked by something out of Half Life 2. An antlion! (Yeah, to heck with the fourth wall) It gets sand all over me. Killing it with my brand new iron sword yielded a mandible. I'm keeping it because… oh I don't know! As I walked on I found a creepy place with terrifying …. Things in it! It turns out that it is an infection on this plane of existence called the corruption. Whoever named it does not have any imagination whatsoever. I did not go near it as I am not prepared. Hope I never will be. I found a cave but it went fine, except for the part when I found silver! A lot of silver! You would think it would be but no! Its stronger than iron! I have made a bow out of it and a new pick! I have left the broadsword and axe smelting. By tomorrow, it'll be done. I also have to make a new house to allow this "merchant" to settle in. I shall work through the night, I'm feeling that happy! (I just know this shall not end well)


	4. Day 4

Day 4 Day o' Happy/Night o' Hurt

Today, I awoke on the roof of the new house for some reason and I had been feeling extremely weak. I needed to heal myself. Hurrying through the grass, avoiding slimes and mummies, I soon discover the object I was searching for. Mushrooms. (I just hope the color madness on the internet is a joke {Yep, destroy the fourth wall}) A whole hill just covered in them. Grabbing all of them, I chomp down some of them. Then an extraordinary feeling passed over me. It was not much but collectively, my wounds healed. The effect should be investigated later.

I headed back home with my spoils of pillage and discovered that merchant was moving around the town. I later found out that his name was Seymour. Talking to him, I convinced him to "grace my humble town with thy presence". Oh boy, he fell for that pretty bad.

But here's where things went bad. I went on a mining expedition and found a… sort of mother slime…. It took a heck of a lot of hits. When I finally killed it, several smaller slimes appeared which were ridiculously weak. When I reached the surface, it was late evening. But something felt … wrong. I can't describe the feeling but the very embodiment of nature shivered. As if it were scared. Not knowing about whatever this was, I hurried back. (Pretty terrified)

Duke told me it was a blood moon. A night in which monsters are enraged. They would try and kill us. My only option was to fight and defend my town. The night was falling so I quickly made myself every silver weapon or tool I could think of. I also made some armor. I was now prepared. Prepared to face the onslaught of zombies, Demon Eyes, beasts or whatever.

The first wave came quickly. I fought for what seemed like ages against zombies, until a werewolf came. I fought against it but it was futile. Dying, I was terrified. Then, suddenly, a falling star hit it. I cannot believe my eyes even now.

Using this star, I have created something called a mana star. Soon, under the next noon, I shall use it and be able to use magick. Why a noon, you ask? To give it symbolic purpose.


	5. Day 5

Day 5 Chaos Rising

Today started out pretty normal, but I, for once, had a plan, which obviously went wrong. I am still terrified and shivering from what happened. I am writing from underground. A temporary hovel, you could call it. Here's what happened.

I needed a bed so I decided to go deep underground to find cobwebs. But first, I needed a loom. After countless hours of working I made a loom. Actually I'm joking. It took me all of 10 minutes to make a sawmill and then a loom.

I then went down the giant cavern I had discovered a few days ago. Inside, I found much slime and a weird glowing mushroom thing. (They were more powerful in healing than the other mushrooms). And then I met this Skeleton that apparently populates the depths of this land. When I killed it, it dropped a bunch of coins and a … hook. Legion knows why he was carrying it. Perhaps this land is Neverland? And this dude was Captain Hook? That would solve so many problems. Then while I was coming up to the surface, I saw several dark shapes and the entire place went… dark. If you can call it that. I saw a table shaped thing (Which, as I found out later, was a Demon Altar), so I went towards it. I placed a torch, but the thick air and darkness did not go away. As I wiped the dust off it, a black ….. energy moved up my arm. Then I fell unconscious for an unknown amount of time. As I woke up, I found that all the lenses I had found were gone and instead there was an eye! I was terrified! I ran as fast as I could towards the surface. It was already night, so I hurried back home. As I finally saw my house, I slipped and fell on my backpack. I looked up immediately to see a giant eyeball killing everyone and destroying my house! I began running away but then I saw Duke. He was terrified and had bloodshot eyes. He looked at me and screamed that I brought some _Cthullu's Eye_ here. I had no idea what that was and even now it puzzles me. I felt angry at what he said. What did I do? But I anyways drew my blades, spurred by his words. I attacked the Eye. It was a fierce battle and the Eye kept calling upon little eyes that looked like Demon Eyes but weren't. I have decided to call them Servants of the Eye. I kept attacking it with my blade and my arrows. It, after a while, ran away. But not before changing form into a giant mouth and dropping tons of metal. I called it Demonite. I am in the process of creating armor and weapons out of it. It also dropped a _note_. Legion knows how it had that. It has disturbed me greatly. Here's what it said:

_You are a young pathetic mortal, yet, if you are reading this, then you have pushed my Eye away. I salute your power, but I am your bane. I will kill you and you will not survive. If you do manage to survive the fight with me, which will be a testament to your power, then I will award you the power to save this land from those horrors that are worse than me. Summon my Eye again when you have killed the Destroyer of Worlds and Skeletron. It will carry you to the battlefield where I will try to ensure your death. Come and show to me that you really are powerful._

I will ponder this more tomorrow after I arrange a funeral for those who died. Especially Duke. This Cthullu will pay!


End file.
